


This was never supposed to happen

by kitkatkaylie



Series: Tumblr fics [14]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Robb Stark Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25618114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatkaylie/pseuds/kitkatkaylie
Summary: As the Crowned Direwolf approached Winterfell’s walls, Theon knew his time was up
Relationships: Theon Greyjoy/Robb Stark
Series: Tumblr fics [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774048
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	This was never supposed to happen

**Author's Note:**

> So @robbeonsa asked for angst... this was the angstiest thing I could think of

The sight of the Crowned Direwolf upon the horizon had Theon shaking as he stared out from the battlements. 

There was no point defending Winterfell, no point even trying, he did not have the men and the people that lived there would turn on him the moment Robb’s army arrived at the gates. 

He could still leave, could still take the Black and be forgiven, but he did not want to. There was no point in his mind. 

It’s not like he would last long at the Wall anyway, not with Snow there. 

The only thing he had done right in this whole mess was to remove Ramsay Snow’s head from his shoulders when he tried to force Theon to kill two children in place of Bran and Rickon. Theon might be a Turncloak and a Traitor, but he was no child killer.

He gave the orders for the gates to be opened, for the kraken banners to fall, and made his way to the courtyard. He would meet Robb there.

He waited in the same place he had removed Ser Rodrick’s head, kneeling in the mud and muck. If Robb was kind his own death would be as quick as Ser Rodrick’s. He only hoped that his bones would be given to the sea, that he might finally return to his mother in the Drowned God’s Halls.

Robb’s men marched in, their armour clanking yet the sound was nearly drowned out by the cheers of the household. Their king had returned and freed them from the invaders.

Robb’s horse stopped before Theon, he looked down at him in the mud, his face was unreadable. 

“This was never supposed to happen.” Theon said softly, begging Robb with his eyes to understand.

“And yet it did.” Robb dismounted and trailed his fingers over Theon’s cheek, the way he had early in the morning after those few precious nights they spent together. 

“I know you have to execute me. Just- just send my bones to my sister please. Don’t bury me so far from the sea.” 

Robb nodded, a short, sharp nod that betrayed none of the emotions Theon knew were dancing beneath his skin. 

He pulled the sword from his waist and placed the tip in the ground, the way Lord Stark had always used to.

“Theon of House Greyjoy, for the crime of treason and for taking Winterfell, I, Robb of House Stark, King in the North and the Trident, Lord of Winterfell do sentence you to die. If you have any final words I will hear them.”

Theon took a deep breath. He had once thought of what his final words would be, once planned them meticulously in case his father rebelled, but they no longer seemed appropriate. There was really only one last thing he could say.

“I’m sorry.” He lowered his voice, until it was only he and Robb who could hear it, “I love you.”

Tears ran down Robb’s face, but he raised the blade above Theon’s outstretched neck.

It was as Theon had always known would happen, he mused in the long seconds before the blade touched his neck, he was always fated to die at Winterfell.

Then the blade touched his skin, there was a moment of pain, and then Theon Greyjoy, youngest son of Balon Greyjoy and Alannys Harlaw, beloved of Robb Stark knew no more. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Find me on tumblr @istaricelebelasse


End file.
